Kakashi Gaiden
by Dark-Celestial Dragon Slayer
Summary: Knowing the future can be dangerous but knowing the future of a CERTAIN person can be horrible. We dive in to the story of one Kakashi Hatake as he tumbles through all the obstacles in his life. Inspired by 'Kakashi Gaiden' by Clairvoyance12.
1. Chapter 1: Obito Uchiha's Death Day

Chapter 1: Obito Uchiha's Death Day

Knowing the future is a very dangerous thing but knowing the future of a **CERTAIN **person can be horrible especially if that person is one Kakashi Hatake but if you can change the future that can be for the good but remember, _Expect the Unexpected._ Bad things may happen if you change too much of the future.

Nine people will experience the hardships of 'The Great Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake'and they will find out why knowing the future can be horrendous for people.

KGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKG

The Slug Princess frowned at the man that was five feet below the earth. The woman was none other than Tsunade Senju while the man underneath the earth is known as Jiraiya, The Toad Sage.

She sighed in irritation as the man emerged from the ground with scratches on his face and a huge bump on his head. Tsunade opened her mouth and said, "Why do you have to peek at me whenever I take a bath?"

Jiraiya never got to say anything as the two of the Sannin were sucked into a portal to another dimension.

At that same moment, Minato and Kushina were sitting on their porch when they too were sucked into the portal. Team Minato were startled when they got sucked in while enjoying some ramen. Fugaku and Mikoto were sitting in their living room with little Itachi in Mikoto's arms when they too were sucked in along with Itachi.

"Get off me Obito-dobe!"

"Kushina-hime, are you okay?"

"Ya-dattebane! Jiraiya! **Move. Your. Hands!**"

"Mikoto, are you and Itachi okay?"

"Hai, Fugaku!"

"Eh? What's this?"

Everyone looked up at Rin who was holding up a book with a yellow note on it. The book was titled, 'Kakashi Gaiden.' Soft couches were placed in a half circle with a coffee table in front of it and a flat screen on the wall. A remote control was placed on the table and behind the couches was five doors leading to unknown rooms.

"Tin-chan, Can you please read the note?"asked Minato with a kind voice.

Rin nodded slightly and read out loud, _"Dear Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Rin, Obito, and Kakashi:_

_We have sent you to a room where you will know the future of a certain individual and his life. This person has suffered a lot and we wish that you can change what has happened. This book tells you the future of Kakashi Hatake also known as, __'Sharingan no Kakashi or Copy Ninja Kakashi.'__ The flat screen is to show you parts of the book visually. The five doors lead to bedrooms some of you have to share __**(Sorry) **__.A kitchen will appear when needed so don't worry about food. You won't be able to leave until you read the book. Time flows differently here in this dimension. So don't worry while here time in your world won't move at all and you don't age here. Also be careful with the knowledge of the future, it can cause a lot of trouble._

_-Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno._

Everyone looked at Kakashi who looked very uncomfortable under the stares. Obito said nervously, "Naruto Uzumaki? Sasuke Uchiha? Sakura Haruno? Who are those people? Why does one of them have Kushina-oneechan's last name and another of the Uchiha clan? More importantly, how is Kakashi suffering?"

Mikoto took the book from Rin and said, "Only one way to find out."

She walked towards the couches and sat down. She gave Itachi to Fugaku who cradled his child in his arms before sitting down with his wife. Mikoto opened the book and watched the others settle on the other couches. Mikoto opened her mouth and read.

**Kakashi Hatake started walking towards the Gate with his hands in his pockets and a blank look on his face. He leaned on the gate waiting for his teammates to arrive.**

Obito interrupted, "Oh! Are we going on a mission?"

Kushina glared at him and said, "She's getting there."

**He saw his female teammate run up to him with a small smile as she stopped in front of him. Rin greeted with a small smile, "Ohayou Kakashi-kun!"**

**Kakashi nodded in greeting as they waited for their sensei and their last teammate. A blonde blob was seen walking towards them as Rin greeted her sensei. They waited another hour until their last teammate ran up to them adjusting his goggles. He yelped out, "Am I late?" **

Kakashi muttered under his breath, "Obviously."

**Minato smiled and said, "Okay before we leave for our mission. We have to give our gifts to Kakashi."**

**Obito looked at Minato in confusion and said, "Gift for what?"**

Team Minato including Minato looked confused.

**Rin face palmed and said, "Obito –kun, did you forget? I told you yesterday to get a gift for Kakashi-kun. Remember he became a Jounin just yesterday?"**

Team Minato looked at Kakashi in shock as he too looked shocked himself.

**Obito's face turned into one of realization and said while rubbing his head sheepishly with a nervous grin, "Ahahahaha...I forgot about that."**

**Minato sighed and said walking up to Kakashi, "Here! This is Kushina and my gift to you!"**

**The blonde handed Kakashi the nicely wrapped parcel and he tore the wrapping apart. Slowly Minato, Rin, and Obito could see red tinting Kakashi's cheeks as he dropped the gift on the floor with shock.**

**Obito was confused and picked up the rectangular shaped present and as he read the title of the book, he started to slowly grin pervertedly as he handed the book to Rin. Rin blushed and stammered out, "M-M-Mi-nat-to-se-nse-i."**

**On the pale orange book was the title, ****'Icha Icha Paradise: Love Triangle.'**

Minato burst out laughing followed by the rest of the adults as the three pre-teens started to blush but mostly Kakashi.

**Minato grinned and said, "Hey! You asked me to get you one personally since you were too young to go and buy one."**

**Kakashi snatched the book out of Rin's hand and stuffed it into his kunai pouch.**

**Rin handed Kakashi a small box and said, "I really couldn't think of what to give you but here."**

**Kakashi opened the box and saw a necklace with Minato's signature kunai, the Uchiha fan, a bull, and a crow. Rin blushed and said, "The kunai represents Minato-sensei, the Uchiha fan represents Obito, the bull is me, and the crow is you. I hope you like it."**

**Kakashi grunted but Minato could faintly see a small smile. Minato clapped his hands scaring his students and said, "Okay! The mission includes destroying Kanabi bridge. Let's go!"**

**With that they took off towards the trees. Minato looked at Kakashi and said, "Kakashi, I have a little side mission to do so I was hoping you could take charge in this mission as team captain."**

**Kakashi nodded and looked at his teammates. Rin and Obito nodded as they sped up while Minato headed another way. They were almost at the bridge when they were ambushed by Cloud Ninja. Kakashi charged at one and sliced his throat open without hesitation while Obito settled for hand to hand combat. Rin stayed back to save chakra for when they were done.**

Rin looked down and thought, _'Like always I'm the one left behind.'_

Minato looked at Rin with sad eyes as he noticed that she was telling herself that she is so weak and useless.

**Kakashi never noticed the Cloud Ninja from behind him until Obito yelled out. Kakashi turned around and jumped back but not in time, getting his left eye slashed out.**

Rin gasped in horror, Obito paled along with Kakashi, and Minato looked shocked.

Mikoto continued with shaking hands.

**Kakashi gripped his left eye that was bleeding profusely as he threw a kunai at the ninja's heart accurately killing him in an instant. He looked towards Rin ,who he noticed with wide eyes, that a gang of Cloud Ninja kidnapped her. Obito looked at Kakashi and said, "We have to save Rin!'**

**Kakashi shook his head and said, "We have to complete this mission!"**

**Obito growled out, "Hatake! We have to save our teammate!"**

**Kakashi looked down and said, "As much as I want to save Rin, we can't! We have to finish the mission first! My father 'died' because he didn't follow the rules!"**

**Obito punched Kakashi in the gut and Kakashi gripped his stomach. Obito growled out, "Those who break the rules are scum, yes, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."**

**Obito turned around and rushed towards the direction where Rin disappeared. Kakashi stood up clutching his eye as he looked at the way that completed the mission but he shook his head and rushed to where Obito left to. He reached just in time to see Obito fly towards a cave. Rin yelled out and Obito stood up with his Sharingan on.**

Obito grinned and cheered, "WOOOHOOOOOOO! I get my Sharingan!

**Kakashi started the hand seals for Chidori and a thousand birds chirping was heard as lightning gathered around his hand. He charged at the enemy before plunging his hand deep inside the enemy's chest. He pulled his hand out and saw the rest of the Cloud Ninja dead or unconscious. He rushed towards Obito and Rin and said, "Thank Kami-sama! You're safe!"**

**They never noticed one of the ninja getting up and perform hand seals until the cave above them came tumbling down on them. Obito noticed a huge boulder heading towards Kakashi and he rushed towards Kakashi pushing him out of the way. A huge dust cloud gathered until it dropped and a weak voice called out, "Kakashi, Rin, are you okay?"**

**Kakashi and Rin looked around for Obito to see him under a boulder with his whole right side crushed by the boulder.**

Obito paled, Kakashi looked disturbed, Rin was crying with Kushina, Minato was shell shocked, Tsunade was flinching, Jiraiya looked at Obito with pity, Mikoto was sobbing, and Fugaku was comforting his distressed wife.

**Kakashi rushed towards Obito and tried to lift the boulder off Obito. Obito let out a heart breaking laugh and said with a small smile, "Kakashi, remember I never was able to give you your Jounin Promotion gift."**

**Kakashi kneeled beside Obito with tears falling down his eyes with Rin crying on Kakashi's shoulder. Obito's smile turned into a weak grin and said, "Take the one thing that I always wanted, my Sharingan. That is my gift to you."**

Kakashi looked at Obito as Obito looked at Kakashi.

**Kakashi shook his head but Obito looked at Rin pleadingly. Rin understood and placed her hands over Obito's eye. Her hands started glowing a soft sea foam green and she pulled out Obito's eye out. She carefully put it inside Kakashi's eye who was trying to refuse the generous gift.**

Obito smiled sadly and whispered, "One day to have my Sharingan and I die that day."

**Obito smiled and said, "I give you my eye so I can see the world in you. Even though I'm dead I ask you to protect Rin and many other people with my eye."**

**Kakashi nodded and he stood up as he noticed the unconscious ninjas waking up. He charged at them while Obito said, "Rin..."**

**Rin looked at Obito's soft smile as he uttered his last words, "I love you, Rin..."**

**Rin clutched his hand sobbing as she felt the warmth of his hands leave him. She screamed out, "OBITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Mikoto dropped the book on the ground as she hugged her husband tightly. Fugaku cradled his wife while Itachi noticing his parents distress started wailing. Rin wasn't any better, she was hugging Kakashi while she cried on his chest while Kakashi tried to comfort his female teammate but wasn't succeeding because he too was surprisingly crying. Obito had to remove his goggles to wipe the tears away. Tsunade allowed Jiraiya to hug her as she cried while Jiraiya to hug her as she cried while Jiraiya who would usually use this time to feel her up just hugged her tightly as he buried his face into her hair with silent tears cascading down his cheeks. Kushina was feeling stressed after hearing what happened to Obito. Minato feeling his girlfriend's distress pulled her to his lap and whispered comforting words to her.

The sadness stopped after 10 minutes and everything was silent. Minato picked up the book and said quietly, "I'll read the next chapter."

_**KGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGK**_

_**I FORGOT HOW THE MISSION TO DESTROY KANABI BRIDGE WENT LIKE SO DON'T FLAME ME! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I WATCHED NARUTO AND ALL SO YA! ANYWAY!**_

_**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND ALL SO YA! REVIEW PLEASE! THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE I'M ENCOURAGED TO WRITE!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Rin Nohora's Death

Chapter 2: Rin Nohora's Death

Normal POV

Minato turned the page to the next page to the new chapter.

**Kakashi was sitting beside Minato as they watched their female teammate/student collapse on the ground with her face buried in her hands, tears flowing down her cheeks and dropping on the green grass. She was still mourning over the lost of their knuckle headed ninja, Obito Uchiha who died two months ago. Kakashi looked at Minato and whispered, "Minato-sensei, why hasn't Rin gotten over Obito's death?"**

Obito nodded and mumbled, "Ya. Why?"

**Minato smiled sadly at Kakashi as his eyes drifted back to his distressed female student. He whispered, "Kakashi...You will know why when you fall in love one day." **

Tsunade, who was still being hugged by Jiraiya smiled sadly as a memory of her deceased boyfriend, Dan appeared. She thought, '_It's hard to let go of a loved one.'_

**Kakashi nodded and looked back at the broken girl. He stood up and walked towards Rin. She looked up with tears stains when she heard footsteps approaching her. She looked at Kakashi with a broken blank look and it tore Kakashi's heart. He bent down beside her and scooped her in his arms. She shakingly wrapped her arms around him and she sobbed out, "Kakashi-kun...I miss him. Why did he have to me? Us?"**

**Kakashi kissed her forehead with brotherly love and said, "He died saving you and me. He wouldn't want to see you like this now would he?"**

**Rin shook her head and looked up at the sky with her brown slightly longer hair flying behind her by the breeze. She whispered softly, "Kakashi-kun, was it wise of me to love you when he loved me? I know you love me as a younger sister and Obito like a brother and best friend but...I feel like I kept betraying him every time I showed my affection for you. Kakashi-kun...is it too late to tell him that I always loved him but never noticed because I was blinded by my love for you when it turned out to be brotherly love?"**

Rin started to blush red as Obito looked shock at the little confession Future Rin said to Future Kakashi. Kakashi smiled slightly while Minato grinned.

**Kakashi looked at Rin and said, "Rin Nohora. I don't think it's too late. Remember he left your protection in my hands and I won't anything happen to you."**

**What they didn't know was that Kakashi was the reason something terrible happened to Rin.**

Everyone looked at Minato in shock as he said this sentence. Obito whispered, "What does that mean?"

Minato continued reading dreading what was bound to happen.

**Kakashi was sent on a mission to find Rin who has went missing two weeks after the little confession. He stopped at a clearing when Cloud Ninja appeared with Rin who had her eyes unfocused and she had tears threatening to fall. Kakashi sighed in relief but froze up when he heard a deep chuckle from the leader. He looked up to see the leader with a triumph smirk plastered on his face. Rin started to cry and Kakashi yelled, "What did you do to Rin!"**

**Rin shook her head and Kakashi started to perform his Chidori. He didn't know what Rin had in mind and what she was supposed to do if she didn't bump into Kakashi.**

**Kakashi was going to charge towards the enemy when he felt a weight on his hand. He looked up to see the pain-struck face of Rin who impaled herself on his hand that was generating the Chidori. Rin coughed out blood as she uttered her dying words, "Kakashi..."**

Rin's eyes widened when she heard that she killed herself and Kakashi paled because it was his fault she died. Obito was in shock while Minato's hands were shaking. The others looked at Kakashi in pity for what he has to go through.

**Kakashi started to cry as he placed Rin on the ground. His Sharingan changed into a star shape signalling that he has gotten the Mangekyo Sharingan. He fell on his knees and started falling unconscious but before he passed out he heard a yell of agony and heard blood hitting the floor. He thought, **_**'I'm sorry Obito! I couldn't keep my promise to keep Rin safe and now I'm the cause of her death. Please forgive me.'**_

Minato stopped reading and he placed the book down and buried his face in his hands at the never ending disappointment that he wasn't there to save his students.

Kushina picked up the book and whispered, "I'll read next."

_**Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!11**_

_**I know this isn't the same as the one that REALLY happen so ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Attack of Kyuubi

_**HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! AKATSUKI NO ELEMENTA HERE! **_

_**I've been having hard time with remembering the events and all so don't flame me for mistakes and all because I don't care, okay? Disclaimer Naruto!**_

_**Naruto: Akatsuki no Elementa doesn't own Naruto. She only owns the plot of this story.**_

_**Me: Why thank you Naruto!**_

Chapter 3: Attack of Kyuubi

Normal P.O.V

Kushina flipped the page and read.

**Kakashi was walking down the streets of Konoha with a bowl haired bushy browed boy beside him also known as Might Gai. Kakashi looked up at the Hokage Monument and looked at the carved face of his sensei who became the Fourth Hokage after the death of Rin and the end of the Shinobi War II. **

Everyone looked at Minato with amusement, shock, and excitement. Minato, himself, was giddy that he became Yondaime but he felt something bad would happen.

'**Why is there a chill in the air?' Kakashi thought.**

**At the other side of Konoha was the Uchiha Clan.**

Fugaku and Mikoto looked interested in what included their clan.

**Sitting on the porch of the main house was the Uchiha's prized prodigy and heir to the Uchiha Clan, Itachi Uchiha. He looked up at the full moon and said, "Why is there foul chakra lingering in the air?"**

**His train of thought was broken when a shrill cry was heard. He looked down at the baby he held snugly to his chest and he rocked the baby back and forth cooing softly, "Shh...Sasuke-omouto. Everything will be alright. Nii-chan is here to protect you."**

Fugaku looked at Itachi and gave a very unnoticeable smile. He thought, 'You will be a very good brother.'

**At a secret cave that was being blocked by a huge boulder was a healer, Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze. Kushina was being bound down by chains with her stomach showing, revealing her seal. Minato winced when Kushina tightened his grip on his hand. He cooed, "Kushina-hime, you can do it. Push!"**

**Kushina let out a blood-curling scream and a loud cry was heard. In the hands of the healer was a blonde baby boy. Minato smiled down at his red haired wife as the healer approached them with their baby. **

Kushina and Minato looked at each other before blushing a bright red. The others were laughing at the two blushing adults.

**Kushina whispered in a hoarse voice, "Naruto. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."**

**The newly made parents were enjoying their time but were interrupted when a deep chuckle bounced off the walls of the cave. Minato stood up, pulling a kunai, standing in front of his tired wife and son. In front of him was a man with black hair, and a orange lollipop mask covering his face. The only thing that showed from his face was the hole in the mask that showed his right eye. Minato's eyes widened when the man suddenly had Naruto in his grasp. Kushina shrieked in shock from having her son taken away from her. The masked man threw Naruto in the air and Minato quickly flashed to his son. He heard a scream from below him and he looked down to see the masked man and his wife disappear in a swirl. He growled and he teleported to his house and placed Naruto on the crib. He quickly kissed Naruto's forehead before teleporting off.**

**With Kushina, she was bound to a rock with golden chains and she had her seal showing. The masked man smirked not that she could see that. Kushina growled out, "Who are you?"**

**The man said, "You may refer to me as Madara Uchiha."**

**To prove his point, his charcoal eye turned into the Sharingan.**

Fugaku looked shock not that he showed it and he whispered, 'Madara's dead!'

**Madara performed hand seals before Kushina was suddenly enveloped in red bubbly chakra signalling the Kyuubi was trying to get out. Madara slammed his hand on Kushina's seal and he made a pulling motion. Kushina screamed in pain of having the Kyuubi extracted from her.**

Kushina had wide shocked eyes as her hands started to shake, she dropped the book down as she wrapped her arms around the middle of her stomach where the seal was located. She had tears in her eyes as she let the tears flow down.

Minato quickly started whispering in her ear saying, "It would be fine. Shh..."

Kushina sobbed out, "But it's not, what would happen to the baby? To the village? To you?"

Tsunade picked up the book and said, "One way to find out."

**Kushina fell down with sweat dropping down her forehead. She saw Madara release the Kyuubi to the village. He disappeared and Kushina closed her eyes thinking, 'It's the end of me.'**

**She opened them suddenly and she stood up with determination even though her stomach hurt, 'No! I have a lot to live for. For Naruto, Minato, and importantly as a ninja of Konoha."**

**She quickly started running towards her house and she looked in to see Naruto. She sighed in relief and said, "Naruto...you're safe."**

**She cuddled up to her son.**

**Minato looked at the masked man and quickly defeated Madara with his Giant Rasengan.**

**Minato quickly teleported to the top of his carved face as he watched his village get destroyed by Kyuubi. He teleported to the Kyuubi and teleported them to the back of the forest far away from the village. The Kyuubi growled but he was quickly held down by yellow white chains. Minato looked around to see his wife in front of him with the chains coming out of her back. She coughed out blood and said, "Minato..."**

**Minato started doing hand seals and a blue ghost appeared behind him. Kushina looked up and said with horror laced in her voice, "Minato-kun! Don't do it! You're the only person left for Kakashi-kun!"**

**Minato smiled at his wife and said, "Kakashi will be fine. He has Gai-kun, Asuma-kun, and his many other friends."**

**Kushina shook her head and said, "You're the only person remaining from his team! Two of his teammates are dead and he blames himself for causing them! He's broken enough! DON'T DO THIS TO HIM! HE NEEDS YOU!"**

**She sobbed while Minato was stabbed by the ghost behind him and the sword went to the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi howled in pain of having some of his chakra pulled away from him. The Kyuubi shrunk in size but Kushina tightened the chains around him. The Kyuubi growled and he looked at Naruto before stretching out a claw to kill him. Kushina and Minato saw and quickly dashed for Naruto. Blood splattered on Naruto's cheek while Minato coughed out, "Kushina...I told you to stay behind."**

**Kushina let out a small grin and said, "I'm not weak Minato."**

**Minato looked at Naruto and said, "I'll seal the Kyuubi in Naruto. Say you blessings to him."**

**Kushina whispered to Minato as he regretted taking away Naruto's mother from him, "Don't look so sad Minato... I'm...I'm happy. Happy that you loved me...Happy that it's...our son's...birthday. Like...If I try to imagine surviving and the three of us...living together...I can't of anything... beyond 'I'd be so happy.' If I had any regrets...It would be that I won't be able to see Naruto grow up."**

**She looked at Naruto with loving eyes and said, "Naruto... you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal...a dream... and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's...there's so much more that I want to say... to teach you... I want to stay with you... I love you."**

**Minato started the hand seals and Kushina smiled softly at her son who started getting the black seal on his stomach and three whisker marks on each cheek. Minato whispered, "I love you, Naruto."**

Rin was crying along with the other girls while the boys were trying to comfort the girls. Kakashi looked uncomfortable under the many stares. Jiraiya picked up the book and said, "I'll read next."

_**Thanks for reading this chapter! Review PLEASE!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Team 7 Formation

_**Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Akatsuki no Elementa here!**_

_**I want to thank you for the reviews and all. Thank you especially Clairvoyance12! Disclaimer Sakura!**_

_**Sakura: Akatsuki no Elementa doesn't own Naruto!**_

_**Me: Thank you Sakura.**_

Chapter 4: Team 7 Formation

Normal POV

Jiraiya picked up the book and read.

**Kakashi Hatake was standing on the training ground in front of a stone. He knelt down in front of it and said, "Hey Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, Kushina-neechan. It's my first time being a sensei. I never accepted a team after what happened to ours."**

**Kakashi opened a folder and said, "Guess who I got as my students."**

**Silence only met him and Kakashi said, "I got your son Minato-sensei, Itachi-kun's little brother, and a pink haired girl. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno."**

Obito gasped and picked up the yellow note saying, "It's the people who sent us here!"

**Kakashi looked at the time and said, "Better go now! I'll visit in a while."**

**He saluted and left with a poof. He started walking towards the class he was supposed to meet the new team 7 and opened the door but he wasn't expecting a face full of white chalk or a chalkboard eraser hitting his head softly. He sighed and thought, 'Expected of Kushina-neechan's child.'**

Kushina yelled, "What does that mean?!"

The others rolled their eyes and sighed.

**He looked at his students and saw an exact copy of Minato but with three whisker marks on each cheek. Kakashi thought with amusement, 'Most likely from the Kyuubi.'**

**He looked at the last remaining Uchiha alive besides Itachi.**

The three Uchiha looked at each other and Mikoto said, "What does that mean?"

Beeping was heard and they looked towards the TV to see the words, _'Do you wish to see what happened to the Uchiha clan?'_

Fugaku picked up the remote and pressed 'yes.'

_Itachi was bowing to both his parents as they had their back to him. Fugaku said, "So you sided with the village?"_

_Itachi said, "Tou-san, Kaa-san...I"_

_Mikoto said, "I know, Itachi.'_

_Fugaku said, "Itachi, just promise me this."_

_Itachi looked up while Fugaku said, "Take care of Sasuke."_

_Itachi closed his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks as he answered, "I will."_

_Fugaku noticed Itachi was hesitating to kill both his parents and said, "Do no fear. This is the path you have chosen. Compared to you, our pain will be ended in an instant. Even if our philosophies differ, I am proud of you."_

_The camera went to Itachi as it showed him shaking with tears falling to the ground. _

_Fugaku said, "You are truly a kind child."_

"_Mother! Father!"Sasuke roar carried throughout the main house. He walked into the room Itachi killed his parents in. He saw Itachi splattered with blood sheathing his tanto. _

"_Sasuke..."Itachi called out._

"_Why? Why Itachi? Why?" Sasuke yelled with tears running down his face. "What's happening?"_

"_Foolish little brother, did you honestly expect to out run me? I'll let you live, but one day when you have eyes like mine. Come after me then cling to your pathetic life and seek your revenge." Itachi whispered, slowly blinking, and activating the Mangekyo Sharingan, the black in his eyes merging. Sasuke fell down with fear in his eyes as Itachi left. He turned around one last time with tears in his eyes before he jumped towards the Hokage Tower._

The screen went black and all eyes went towards the little baby in the hands of Mikoto. Mikoto hugged Itachi to her chest and said, "I won't let that happen to my little baby."

Jiraiya continued reading.

**He was an exact copy of Mikoto-chan. He took another look at Sasuke and thought, 'But he has Fugaku's attitude...'**

**He looked at his female student to see a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes looking at Sasuke lovingly. Kakashi sighed and thought, 'Great! I'm going to train a hyper blonde, an emo chicken butt, and a fan girl with pink hair. Of all the teams I could get, I get a team that reminds me of my team.'**

**His thoughts were cut off when laughter filled his ears. He looked to see the blonde kid laughing so hard. Kakashi said, "My first impression of you guys...a bunch of idiots. Meet me on the roof."**

**He left with a poof. He waited for two minutes when his students entered. The boys were glaring at each other while the girl was trying to calm them down. Kakashi smiled and said, "Okay. Introduce yourself. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."**

**The blonde kid shouted, "You go first sensei. Especially with the suspicious look and that hair color. How old are you anyway?"**

**Kakashi's eyes twitched and he said sweetly, "Hello. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't want to tell you my likes and dislikes. I have a lot hobbies and dreams for the future...I haven't really thought about it."**

**He smiled as his three students sweat dropped and he said, "Okay blonde idiot first."**

**Naruto glared at him and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training, and Sakura-chan. I hate the three minutes you have to wait for ramen and Sasuke-teme. My hobbies are training, eating ramen, and learning new stuff. My dream is to be THE GREATEST HOKAGE IN HISTORY! SO THAT EVERYONE WILL STOP DISRESPECTING ME AND TREAT ME LIKE SOMEONE! SOMEONE IMPORTANT!"**

**Kakashi looked down in shame and sighed. He looked at Sakura and she said, "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..."**

**She looked at Sasuke with a blush.**

"**My hobbies are..."**

**She looked at Sasuke again.**

"**My dreams are..."**

**She looked at Sasuke again and let out a fangirl-ish squeal.**

**She said, "And I don't like Naruto."**

**Kakashi sighed in irritation and thought, 'Minato-sensei, save me now.'**

**Sasuke said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have a lot of dislikes and very few likes. My hobbies include training. My dream is more of an ambition...I want to kill...a certain man."**

**Naruto looked creeped out while Kakashi looked at them and said, "Be at the training grounds at 4:00 am. Don't be late and I advise you to not eat or you'll puke. Ja!"**

**He disappeared with a wave of his hand.**

Jiraiya stopped and said, "That's the end of the chapter."

He looked at the others and said, "Who'll read next?"

Kakashi lifted his hand lazily and said, "I'll read."

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you review. Again thank you **__**Clairvoyance12**__**.**_


End file.
